Harry Potter and the Tall Tell of Trolls?
by Kiko713
Summary: What will happen when 12 trolls and the main Harry Potter group meet at hogwarts? How much trouble can Hermione Ron and Harry get into this year? how will the trolls be treated? What houses will the trolls be in? How will Malfoy react to the Trolls? Will Eridan make friends or will he and Sollux get expelled?
1. Chapter 1

**HARRY POTTER AND THE TELL OF THE TROLLS?  
** **  
** **New Speices of Trolls?:**

It was another day at the Dursley's house hold and after what happened last year with the Death Eaters, Harry was locked up in his room only to come out 3 times a day to use the restroom. The cat flap on the door of his room was used to feed him small meals. It was early in the morning when a knock on the door came from Uncle Vernon "Get up boy. Half past before we leave and if you want to keep this door unlocked you'll get up now and hurry up." The Dursleys were leaving for a 3 day trip to the beach and visit "Very important friends," Harry was left behind. Ofcourse he didn't mind not having to put up with them and their abuse. It didn't take long for Harry to get up and get dressed. once he left to the room to use the restroom he was given a list of chores to do. 

_**Do the dishes**_

 _ **Do the laundy**_

 _ **Tidy the house**_

 _ **Dust the house**_

 _ **racke the yard (front and back)**_

 _ **mow the lawn**_

 _ **weed the garden (front and back)**_

 _ **wash your cloths**_

 _ **clean the bathroom**_

 _ **clean Duddy's room**_

 _ **wash the windows**_

 _ **fix the tv.**_

The list went on with odd jobs and really rediculous things. It took a lot in Harry to not laugh at the " _Clean Duddy's room"._ After the Dursleys left Harry sent an Hedwig to Hermione and Ron asking about when he was able to leave. Nearing the end of the second day of the Dursley free house Hedgwig came back bareing two notes along with another owl baring a note. The frist one he reconized as Ron's reading:

 _Harry,  
Mum said to wait until its nearing your brithday.  
-ron._

The Second note was Hermione's reading.

 _Harry,  
We were told that you have to wait until 3 days before your birthday. On another note though we do have some exciting news. They'll be new students joining us for school. They found a new spiecies of troll thats just as intelegent if not smarter than we are and they said they're going to start letting them join. Oh Harry isn't that wonderful news. I wonder what they're like. I wonder if they'll ride on the Hogwarts express with us. Ron think's it rubbish that trolls are going to be able to join the school but his mum says its better to learn something new than it be snobs like Malfoy and his lot. Though she didn't say it like that. I'll tell you more when you get here in a few weeks._

 _-Hermione_

The last letter was from the Ministry of Magic bareing a very officail document.

 _ **Dear Mr. Potter,  
It has come our attention that due to a new discovery in the Department of Magical Creatures that there has been a newly discovered spiecies of Trolls. Due to growing concern of housing them we would like to inform the parents of Harry J. Potter that your son will have to room with them this year at Hogwarts. Each student will have to make friends and try to learn a few things from this Creatures. Some may also note that we are indeed working on intergrating the trolls into wizard societity. Due to a growing number of concerns we will have our teachers and staff keep close eyes on the trolls. If something is to happen we will notify the parents imediatly.**_

 _ **Head of the Ministry of Magic:**_

 _ **Cornelius Fudge.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Trip to the Weasley's and Diagon Alley**

It was a few weeks after the Dursleys came back did things seemed to be going like normal. You stayed locked in the room while the Dursleys lived in the rest of the house. It was around when the post came that Harry heard his Uncle Vernom yell his name in his disgusted tone of voice. "HARRY!" Harry sat on the bed using a blanket to cover up his spell books he was reading. No soon after he coved the books Uncle Vernom came into the room looking mad as ever. Uncle Vernom came into the room holding a letter covered in a couple of stamps and adressed to him. 

"YOU. What have we said about you and your lot sending shit like thisssss." Uncle Vermon practically hissed as he shoved the letter to him. "Well open it boy. See what your lot wants. Go on, read it aloud." Harry opened the letter carefully and spoke aloud as he read the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I don't know if the post is working well nor if the stamps I put on was enough still but I thought I should have wrote in advance before telling you that we will be coming by car like a muggle. We'll be there in a day or so. Just make sure you have your things packed and ready by July 28th and we'll be there as soon as we can. Also keep an eye out for Death Eaters and for heavens sake boy please send a letter the normal way when you get this.  
_

_Signed Molly Weasley_

When Harry finished speaking Uncle Vernom looked at harry obviously fighting with himself to even let Harry go with them. "Do not send that thing with something for the post. Remember boy your kind isn't welcomed here nor should there be any talk of that foolish nonsince. One more day with the prat. One more day." Uncle Vernom left the room closing the door muttering to himself. Harry couldn't believe he only had one day left. He started to quickly put things away. Harry was happy about this. He was happy he had a day left and when he finally went to bed he was a bit to excited to sleep.

After a restless night the Weasley's came around noon picking Harry up in a muggle looking car. He had put all his stuff into the trunk of the car before climbing into the back of the car with Ron, the twins, Grinny, and Hermione. After they drove off heading to Diagon Alley. Ron's mom had spoke up as the drove to The Leaky Cauldron. "When we get to The Leaky Cauldron I want all you on your best behavior. We're showing some of the trolls and a few tansfers where to buy some of the things here. Fred, Gorge I'm talking to you two especially. No funny buisiness or I'll make you degnome the garden." As they parked and got out of the car Harry and the other 7 walked into the The Leaky Cauldron. The place looked filled with teens and trolls.

Chatter was amongst everyone Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked amoungst them as they caught some of the chatter.  
"Thii2 ii2 2tupiid ii don't 2ee why we have two go AA. Hone2tly ii'd rather 2tay home and hack 2hiit than attented 2ome 2hiitty a22 2chool that ED ii2 attendiing."  
"Well i think for once it'd be a fun adventure. Not to mention we all get to have wands and do magic! isn't that exciting?"

"Like i wwas tellin you kar magic aint real and this school is nothin but some hocus pocus sham if you ask me."  
"ERIDAN FOR THE EVERLASTING FUCK I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF IT _IS_ A SHAM OR FUCKING NOT I JUST WANT TO GET THIS FUCKING SHIT OVER WITH."  
"yo karkat man listen we just have to buy our shit today after that you can go home and watch your shitty movies or what ever. doubt you'll be able to do that at the school."  
"Yea kar listen to your matesprite. He has you wwhiped anywways."

"Kanaya i do+ think yo+u sho+uld at least try wearing so+mething better than that. I can make yo+u a cute dress if yo+u want?"  
"Porrim I've Told You I'm Fine. I Don't Need A New Dress This Is Just Fine. It Looks Fine. Doesn't It Look Fine Kankri?"  
"Y9u d9 6ut please d9n't drag me int9 this. P9rrim y9u l99k fine t99 n9w I think the humans we're waiting f9r sh9uld 6e here s99n." 

When Harry did stop Ron's mother called for attention and every one in the room fell silent quickly. In total there was about 43 all together if anyone counted the guy behind the counter. Everyone looked at Mrs. Weasley as she spoke.  
"Now I know there is a lot of you and this is a trail for you all to make new friends as well as get along with those at a new place. As for your shopping I'll have Harry, Hermione, Ron, the twins, and Grinny show you about just make sure to stay out of trouble, I'm looking and talking to you Fred and George. Now I want you all to get into groups and Harry, Ron, Hermoine, Grinny, Fed and George here will show you about. Please mind your manners and don't fight. I want you all to visit the Gringots bank and exchange money or get money from the bank. My lot you have your money remember you're to buy your books and robs."

The trolls had all gone to whom they were told to go with. When they were all left to go into Diagon Alley, Ginny had gotten assigned to take Karkat, John, Terezi, Kankri, and Latula. Ginny didn't know who was who and kept mixing up Kankri and Karkat along with Terezi and Latula. John laughed a little at this helping her out a bit. and kept Kankri and Karkat from fighting. Their first stop was to the Gingots bank. They had gotten their money and decided to walk to the Cauldron shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wizard Shops and Troll Stops:**

As Ginny and the others entered the cauldron shop an old man wearing glasses looked at them speaking loud enough to be heard. "Six Pewter size 2?" It took the group a moment before Ginny spoke up for them "Actually its 5. I already have a cauldron." The old man nodded and waved his wand as five Pewter size 2 cauldrons laid atop the counter and he added up the total to 75 Galleons. The group paid and took the cauldron leaving the shop.

It was after lunch when everyone met up at Olivander's Wand Shop. Everyone had their robes, books and cauldrons all they needed was their wands. It didn't take long for Olivander to veiw the group over and give a small smile. "First time getting wands or your second one? Are the majority getting your wands for the first or second time?" Molly spoke up "They're first time. Ginny, Hermione, boys come here. The rest of you stay here an buy your wands. i have to get these lot their stuff along with some of you some dress robes." Molly took Harry and them off to the Second Hand Robe Shop leaving the 32 others in Olivander's Wand Shop.

"Alright who wants to go first in getting their wand?" Olivander spoke up looking the odd group over. "1 th1nk my m4t3spr1t3 should go f1rst. m1tun4 com3 h3r3 hun. l3ts g3t th4t w4nd of yours." A boy with a helmet and a black and yellow suit stepped forward smiling wide a bit nodding. It took a minute before a few wands given to Mituna that one picked him perfectly. It was a 13.5" Larch wood Unicorn hair wand. After Mituna had his wand Terezi stepped up and like Mituna got her wand, 13.5" Mahogany Pheonix Feather. One after another stepped forward getting their wands:

Damara: 9.5" Fir Hippogriff Talon

Meenah: 11" Cedar Hippogriff Talon

Karkat: 11.5"Cherry Unicorn Hair

Nepeta: 11" Mahogany Unicorn Hair

Dave: 12.5" Apple Dragon Heart String

Eridan: 8.5" Mahogany Dragon Heart String  
Vriska: 8" Blackthorn Pheonix Feather

Kurloz: 12.5" English Oak Pheonix Feather  
Kanaya: 11.5" Willow Unicorn Hair

Tavros: 11.5" Pine Dragon Heart String

Jane: 9.5" Pear Unicorn Hair

Dirk: 9" Ash Pheonix Feather

Roxy: 9" Willow Unicorn Hair

Aradia: 13" Elm Unicorn Hair

Rose: 11.5" Apple Veela hair

Kankri: 12" Chestnaut Pheonix Feather

Cronus: 11" Ash Hippogriff Talon

Feferi: 8.5" Aspen Veela Hair

Porrim: 12.5" Beech Hippogriff Talon

Jake: 8.5" Walnut Pheonix Feather

Rufioh: 13" Silverlime Veela Hair

Equius: 11" Maple Veela Hair

Aranea: 13" Hazel Pheonix Feather

Sollux: 8" Spruce Dragon Heart String

Gamzee: 14" Redoak Veela Hair

John: 9.5" Holly Veela Hair

Latula: 11.5" Blackthorn Unicorn Hair

Jade: 14" Dogwood Veela Hair

Meulin: 14" Holly Veela Hair.

Horuss: 12" Vine Hippogriff Talon.

After everyone got their wands and seems really excited they went back to the Leakey Cauldron chatter of excitement rose in the air.

"My wwand is obvviously better than yours is Vvris. I mean it has half an inch more to it than yours an its not some shitty Pheonix Feather core."  
"Oh please my wand is clearly 8etter. Eight Inches. Who knew I'd have such a wonderful wand ::::D"  
"Oh please you wwand is just as if not shittier than Sol's."  
"Hey fii2h fuck leave me out of what ever iit ii2 you and Vrii2ka have goiing on and my wand ii2 eiight iinche2 of 2omethiing that'll kiick your a22." 

i THINK MY WAND IS UM,,PRETTY GREAT 11 AND A HALF INCHES, hEH ITS PRETTY BIG, wHAT DO YOU THINK RUFIOH? uHH,,, pRETTY NEAT RIGHT?"  
"h*ll yea. 1ts bang 'a rang1n 1f you ask me. pretty b1g wand there th1nk you can handle 1t tavros?"  
"uHH,, yEAH I CAN. ITS NOT TO BAD,, i MEAN HOW HARD CAN MAGIC BE?" 

"im livwing the fuckin dream kan man i knewv all those svweeps of playin vwizard vwould pay off. meenah told ya i vwas a vwizard."  
"Cr9nus language."  
"yeah reely nice thing to be braggin aboat. glubbin nerd. yo aranea, porrim how big were your wands again?"

"My wand was 13 inches and is a Hazel wood wand with a Pheonix Feather core."  
"My wand was a 12 and a half inch with beech wo+o+d and a hippo+griff talo+n. Aranea wo+uld yo+u happen to+ kno+w o+f that creature by chance?"

"I SWEAR TO FUCK DAVE DON'T LAUGH AT MY WAND AT LEAST MY FUCKING WAND ISN'T FUCKING APPLE WOOD. ITS SOMETHING MORE FUCKING MANLY. ITS CHERRY WOOD.  
"karkat man cherry wood is not manly. you wouldn't know manly if manly fell from the sky and dropped an ill beat for you."  
"dave you wouldn't know manley if it as you said fell from the sky and dropped an ill beat was it?"  
"HA EVEN ROSE FUCKING AGREES WITH ME STRIDER."

"Purrhaps we get to make potions ahh i wonder if i could give karkitty a love potion?"  
"i dont think thatd b wise nepeta. tbh i think u can tots do better than karkat."  
"S)(es right Nepeta. Maybe you s)(ould try glubbin around and sea w)(ere t)(at gets you."  
"Nepeta doesn't need a lowb100d to make her happy. I am sorry Feferi but Nepeta shouldn't date unless I approve of them. I am her moirail after all."  
"oh snap we getting all moirailish ova here"


	4. Chapter 4

**Leaky Cauldron and Hogwarts houses:**

It was a late night at the Cauldron and everyone was in bed. The only ones up was Dave and Karkat. Both the boys sat quietly in their room watching a _Thirteen Going On Thirty_ until the early mornings. When everyone got together for breakfast the chatter arose about the next day for boreding the train. Everything got quiet when Molly spoke up.

"Alright we're going to use charms on the trolls to appear Human until we cross the barrier to the platform. I'm sure you all know know that humans no nothing of your existantce so you all will have to bare with us for the time bein. We'll be needing you all to go to bed and expect to get up around four tomorrow."

a loud groan came from everyone at being told when they had to be woken up. The rest of the day the kids and trolls were allowed to walk around Diagon Alley. After the day ended everyone went to bed to an uneventful day. At four that next morning everyone was up and getting dressed. The trolls had the charms on them and they were off by half past 5 in the morning.

"I dont see why the bloody hell we have to wake up so early we're not gonna get there until seven anyways." Ron spoke sounding irratable as ever. Hermione slapped him speaking in an authoritative tone "Ron don't speak like that its rude. not to mention we're suppose to be there half past six not seven."  
"YEAH ASSHOLE DON'T SPEAK LIKE THAT OR YOUR MATESPRITE WILL GET PISSY AT YOU" Karkat chimed in only to recieve a dirty look from Hermione.  
"dude chill or she'll slap you too." Dave playfully pushed Karkat laughing a little getting another look from Hermione.

The drive over to the train station was long not to mention it took two enchanted cars to take them there. Once they got there Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, Gorge, and Ginny looked exstatic, the trolls and eight other humans didn't look as excited.

When everyone got onto the platform 9 and 3 quarters Molly called the trolls over.  
"Alright I'm going to undo the charm loves so hold i want you all to all line up and do this quickly you have a train to catch. As for the rest of you hurry off get on the train." One by one the trolls were decharmed and off to get on the train. As they passed people on the train the trolls got looks from everyone.

It was still early morning when the train started to leave. Every one split up into their own carts speaking about anything and everything. Other students on the train looked about the trolls stopping every now and again at one of the cars seeing them.

 **On the Train:**

The kids and trolls all got into their own little cars. The trolls got odd looks from the kids already on the train and whispers could be heard here and there from the opened cars. 

"what do you reckon is wrong with his eyes?" A huffle puff spoke quietly to her friends 

"Do you think the rumors of their bloods being different colors is real?" A boy with glasses said to his friends.

"They won't last a month. I bet that troll with the stupid long horns will be the first to drop out." A slythern boy with hair spoke to two boys who laughed. Eridan caught wind of this as Feferi's fins drooped a little promptly walking to the door and speaking to Draco.

"Listen here you bloody land dwweller Fef is alot smarter than you an wwont drop out of shit. If you so much as lay a hand on her i wwill kick your ass." Feferi grabbed Eridan by the earfin and dagged him off as she scolded him for threatening to fight a human. 

Other than that everyone sat in the cars and talking idley about everything and getting an occasional visiter asking about things like their horns, where they're from, how do they know eachother etc.

 **At Hogwarts:**

After the long train ride it was late and everyone was now getting off the train to leave to Hogwarts. The first years and transpher students were called to the boats while the others were left to leave on cart pulled by invisible horses. Harry, Hermione, and Ron all greeted Hagrid before being told to meet him at his cabin tomorrow morning. As Harry, Ron, and Hermione left Hagrid started sitting the new first years, and transpher students, on the boats.

They new kids were greeted with a specktacular veiw of the castle. It was huge with lights that shone as bright as day. The castle itself looked like a old victorian aged palace with a river that looked deep enough to swim in.

Once in the halls everyone was starting to get bambarted with water balloons thanks to Peeves the Poltergist. A old woman with speckticals and a furious look upon her face spoke to the ghost who had soaked about half the students.

"Peeves get out of here now!" She had fallen victim to his joke and went from being a soaked to the bone cat to a soaked to the bone human in a matter of seconds. When she finally got him to leave after threatening a to speak to the Bloody Baron she adressed the children.

"Hello all I do apologize about Peeves. I am Professor McGonagall. Now the house elves are taking your things to your rooms while you eat. Before you eat though you will be sorted into your houses. These houses will be the houses you stay at while you continue your studies here. Now if i can have everyone stand in a line and we shall go in." With that the student and trolls got into a jumbled up line and walked through the rows of tables. There they stood infront of all the students as Professor McGonagall pulled out a very old looking hat. To the trolls' surprise it spoke and when it did it sung a bit of a song.

 _In olden times_

 _when i was new_

 _four heros old founded the school_

 _friend they were_

 _until they fought_

 _about how they should make the school_

 _Muggle born or Pure of blood?_

 _When all was done they ventured not_

 _but they made four houses be_

 _what where those you ask_

 _well they were_

 _Raven Claw of ready mind_

 _They're smart and wise and kind of hearts._

 _Where Huffle Puffs are most paient and loyal_

 _they stay unaffraid until neithest befuffle_

 _Slytherins though can be mean and nasty they're cunning folks who are pure of blood_

 _And Griffindor they're brave at heat with chilvery who will do their best_

 _heros of old claimed at best when they past_

 _they left me to sort the new wizards be_

 _into house such of theirs to learn the ways they once bared._

 _i am the sorting hat that may be_

 _but i say welcome to thee._

And with that everyone even the trolls clapped at the song. Professor McGonagall came with a rolled up parchment and adressed the new students again. "When i call your name please come over here and sit down i will place the hat on your head and when he tells you hour house please go sit at the table." With that she started reading off names to which the hat would say the house. Every other student seated already at the tabels kept looking at the trolls woundering where they'd be put.

Alan Lopez: Gryphandor

Albert Rogrigez: HufflePuff

Amy Bell: HufflePuff

Aradia Megido: HufflePuff

Aranea Serket: Slytherin

Benjermin Alexander: Slytherin

Betty Smith: Gryphandor

Beverly Torres: Gryphandor

Brandon Sanchez: Slytherin

Carl Wright: HufflePuff

Carol Patterson: Ravenclaw

Christine Ward: Ravenclaw

Craig Clark: Gryphandor

Cronus Ampora: Ravenclaw

Damara Megido: Slytherin

Daniel Williams: HufflePuff

David Gray: HufflePuff

David Strider: HufflePuff

Debra Walker: HufflePuff

Dennis Martin: HufflePuff

Diana Perez: Gryphandor

Dirk Strider: Ravenclaw

Equius Zahhak: HufflePuff

Eridan Ampora: Slytherin

Feferi Peixes: HufflePuff

Felicia Phillips: Ravenclaw

Fances Fosters: Gryphandor

Gamzee Makara: Slytherin

Gary Patterson: Ravenclaw

Gregory Mitchell: Slytherin

Horuss Zahhak: HufflePuff

Irene Reed: HufflePuff

Jacqueline Griffon:

Jade Harley: Gryphandor

Jake English: Gryphandor

Jane Crocker: HufflePuff

Jean James: HufflePuff

Jennifer Jones: Ravenclaw

Jesse Murphy: Ravenclaw

Joyce Wright: Gryphandor

John Egbert: HufflePuff

Kanaya Maryam: Ravenclaw

Kankri Vantas: Ravenclaw

Karkat Vantas: Gryphandor

Kurloz Makara: Slytherin

Latula Pyrope: Gryphandor

Lillian Barones: Slytherin  
Linda Martinez: Slytherin

Lois Robertes: Slytherin

Maria Ross: Slytherin

Martin Bell: HufflePuff

Mathew Coleman: Ravenclaw

Meenah Peixes: Slytherin

Meulin Leijon: Gryphandor

Michelle Price: Ravenclaw

Mituna Captor: Gryphandor

Nepeta Leijon: Gryphandor

Patricia Howard: Gryphandor

Paul Campbell: HufflePuff

Porrim Maryam: Ravenclaw

Rachel Hughes: Gryphandor

Richard Edwards: HufflePuff

Roger Tomas: Slytherin

Rose Lalonde: Ravenclaw

Roxy Lalonde: Ravenclaw

Rufioh Nitram: Gryphandor

Russell Henderson: Slytherin

Ryan Roberts: HufflePuff

Sandra Alexander: Ravenclaw

Sarah Gonzales: Gryphandor

Sollux Captor: Ravenclaw

Steve Powell: HufflePuff

Tavros Nitram: HufflePuff

Timothy Butler: Slytherin

Terezi Pyrope: Slytherin

Victor Evans: Gryphandor

Vriska Serket: Slytherin

Walter Rogers: HufflePuff

Wanda Ward: Slytherin

Wayne Lewis: Ravenclaw

William Gonzoles: Ravenclaw

Willie Tunner: HufflePuff

and

Zyran Peterson: Gryphandor

Once everyone was sorted and seated Dumbledor got up and gave his speach. Everyone fell still and quiet looking up at Dumbledor.

"Hello and welcome new students and welcome back older students. I would like to first remind every one that the forbidden forest is off limits. I'd also like you all to make sure that the trolls feel welcomed and to treat them like you would your human counter parts. If we see or hear that anyone has been messing with a troll they shall be put in detention and same goes for the trolls if you are caught fighting or hurting another you will have detention as well. Now I think you've all waited enough and are hungry so lets eat."

And with that the food appeared upon the tables and everyone started to fest upon it chatting here and there speaking to the trolls who were chatting amounst the humans.


End file.
